Metal Gear: Eagle Conspiracy
by Kez Simpson
Summary: Following the events of the Metal Gear: Enter the Patriots storyline. Otacon and Snake find out the US goverment are working on something big in Antarctica, what could it be? And why did Liquid give them the tip, and where's Target? PLEASE R&R! D


**At the Docks**

"_Everything winds down to a finish eventually. All things must come to a end, someone should tell that to the Patriots. The S3 wave; to think that something human would try something like that. No, the Patriots whatever they were weren't human. Its been eight months since the second incident with Arsenal Gear, and we still didn't have anything significant. That's until we got a tip from Liquid who was hot on the Patriot's trail himself, with no other leads we had to go along with what he said. Apparently, the US Government was working on something significant in an underground base in Antarctica."_

Snake slowly descended the side of the transport by rope. The sun's resonance had long relieved itself of its duty for the day. The salt water splashed involuntary against the transport, making the air misty and the mood generally miserable. Miserably cold, the wind chill didn't help matters, he didn't even want to know the temperature.

It seem the port could hold thrice as many transports, seeing as there was three vacant docking ports He touched down on the cement port, there seem to be a sizeable connex in which he could conceal himself briefly.

Snake easily evaded a docking officer who seem to be more worried about the load plan he was scrubbing, then a solo agent creeping pass him. Once he reached his hiding place Snake glanced back at the ship.

"_About a thousand gross tons…what are they shipping? Parts?" _Snake thought to himself.

Snake wore a gray headband around his dirty dark brown hair; which he still had in his now trademark mullet style. His jade green eyes were ever piercing, experienced and deadly. They would strike fear into the heart of the green, unseasoned, unsullied sentient that faced them. The eyes of the warrior, one that has seen death and missed it plenty of times, eyes of a killer, and to some idealist: eyes of a hero. The sneaking suit he wore was of a gray texture and resembled the one he had worn on previous missions; Shadow Moses, Big shell 1, and the Bermuda. Although, it appeared to be skin tight and uncomfortable; it was quite the opposite. Allowing for swift , surreptitious, maneuvering in and out of shady undertakings, complimented by the nano's inside which heal small wounds instantly.

He keyed in Otacon's frequency on the Codec next.

-Codec Begin-

**Snake:** Otacon, this is Snake. I've touched down on Campbell Island.

**Otacon: **Great, must have been one hell of a trip eh?

**Snake: **Journey, sneaking into Edwards Air Force base, taking the good ol' long flight via C130 Hercules to Antarctica, sneaking on to this Campbell Island…

**Otacon: **Yeah, I hate flying, and I hate ships. I like being on the ground personally.

**Snake: **More deaths on the road last time I checked….

**Otacon: **But still, at least I have some kind of control over my faith.

**Snake: **Not if you're dealing with a drunk driver.

**Otacon: **True….well anyway do you think Liquid can be trusted?

**Snake:** You can't trust anyone, you know that….especially not Liquid.

**Otacon: **Yeah, besides I didn't some digging and there is something suspicious going on here.

**Snake:** There are armed guards patrolling here, pretty small port only three docks….

Snake observed the guards; they didn't seem to interested in walking around to much. One was complacently smoking a cigarette, his rifle slung on safe. _"_

"_Garil with two x zoom scope…." _

They weren't military he observed, there outfit was an ebony shade; and the emblem they wore on the shoulder was some security company.

**Otacon:** I guess they want to keep a low profile. This is a great place too. I heard you can't get satellite surveillance of this place because of some harmonic resonance. Doesn't stop transmission or audio data though.

**Snake:** I'm gonna send you a photo of this security companies emblem, I don't recognize it myself.

Snake took out his scope and zoomed in on the guard smoking the cigarette; the emblem had two crossed sabers; with a skull making up the background. He quickly took a picture; sending it to Otacon.

---

**Otacon: **Smoking skulls, former affiliate of Black water inc. These guys are professionals; it's a no wonder the US government higher them.

**Snake: **To divulge any knowledge of their actions if something goes wrong, huh?

**Otacon: **Yes, they wouldn't want any scandals considering there position on the UN now. If the US government is developing a new WMD it would make them look like the biggest hypocrites.

**Snake: **Yeah, how can they expect North Korea to disarm if they are developing a new toy of their own.

**Otacon: **Exactly, which is why they are using Smoking skulls. It is a group mostly composed of former Special forces, Delta, Navy seals your kind of outfit Snake.

**Snake:** They never been on a solo mission, naked.

**Otacon:** Actually, some have, nothing as serious as you but…

**Snake: **Good to hear….well then how do I get in?

**Otacon:** Two easy. North of you there is an underground tunnel which opens only twice a day to receive supplies, via cargo truck.

**Snake: **I'm guessing they have thermal and motion detectors all around that entrance Otacon.

**Otacon: **You'd be guessing right. However, that suit you are wearing we masked your body temperature, its up to you to stay still.

**Snake: **Must be the new addition you added huh? Ok I'm moving now.

-Codec end-

Moving along undetected was particularly effortless for the seasoned stealth agent, getting pass the weary sentinels took even less effort. Snake lazily leaned against the inside of the truck. A half hour passed by before the truck's engine could be heard struggling to ignite.

"Damn piece of crap diesels….." The driver cursed to himself, as he continued to forced the engine to erupt.

Snake could only smirk, having had his share of run in with diesel engines, especially the obsolete kind they frequently used in deuce in a halves. Eventually, a audible crescendo could be heard as the engine came to life, and the truck begin to inch forward stubbornly, passing the checkpoint on its usual routine. Snake fought the urge to light a cigarette in the dull, calm before the storm. Something, he had never gotten use to.

_Dodo dodo Dodo dodo---His codec suddenly ringed._

-Codec begin-

: Nice entrance Snake, figured you'd show up sooner or later.

**Snake: **Who is this?

Don't worry about that yet, you'll figure that out on your own. I'm just hear to tell you, everything isn't what it seems.

**Snake:** Hah, what else is new? Got anything informative or you just gonna keep talking in the same cryptic way?

No, I'll let you figure it out. Ciao.

-Codec end-

So, now there was someone on this facility that knew he was there. Didn't sound like an enemy which was a good thing, however still didn't help with the identity. The truck can to an abrupt halt; immediately alerting Snake to state of vigilance he should be in, ready.

The interior of the base; was that of a massive dome; lights embedded into ceiling, which six stories high. It was like a large artery, the veins being the many doors that connected to different areas of the base. The floor, an olive shade; was steel; crates of all sizes aligned the floor; there seem to be no dominant pathway for pedestrians to traverse; or vehicles. However, a forklift seem to navigate between them with ease. It pulled up to the back of the diesel and begin off-loading crates.

Snake managed to sneak out of the truck when the forklift left to finish its errand, he hid behind one of the sea of crates.

-Codec begin-

**Snake: **Otacon, I'm in, and I apparently someone knows we are here….

**Otacon: **Hmm, Liquid you think?

**Snake: **No, doesn't seem like him. Doesn't seem like an enemy either.

**Otacon: **Must be your sixth sense working, still can't trust whoever it is.

**Snake:** Trust is a word you'll seldom here from me. Anyway, what kind of security they got here?

**Otacon: **Well, physically if they are carrying around Garil's at the front gate, I think they are heavily armed. Electronically, looks like they are well stacked too. 512 encryption security locks, retinal scanners, finger print scanners.

**Snake: **Those Nanomachines interface with the facility yet?

**Otacon: **Of course or I wouldn't know what I know now…hmm I'm looking for a hole, you can't be 100 everywhere.

**Snake: **True, and you don't spread your forces to thinly.

**Otacon: **Ok, got it, there's an unsecured door. Looks to be a security post, on the western end of this hold

**Snake:** Unsecured? Seems a little bit to convenient.

**Otacon: **Yes, it could be a trap, or it could be a complacent guard. Anyway, that post will get you to an elevator that takes you down to the underground base.

**Snake:** Right, I'll be on my guard.

-Codec end-

Snake worked his way passed the crates to the western end, equipping his M9 knock out gun as he approached the door, which was down a narrow corridor. A light surrounded by a small thin cage, blinked on and off, as if their was an electrical shortage in this particular side of the base.

As Otacon had said, the door was unsecured; slightly cracked, one could see a light emulating from a screen, from the darken room. The guard dozed off at the screen, obviously for a surveillance camera he should have been monitoring

Snake opened the adjacent door, not noticing another camera that was monitoring his actions; he pressed the pad for the elevator and it hummed into motion making its way upward.

_On the other side of the camera…._

"He said he would come, I guess that's why the boss trust that man." A feminine voice spoke from the shadows, as she monitored Snake entering the elevator.

"Heh, so that's Snake? Doesn't look like much, I'm going back to my meditation." A, sinister voice said wearily.

"You do that, you seem to be cranky without your precious meditation." Another man spoke in a even tone, as he gazed intently on at the screen.

"Well, I'll go meet him, see if he lives up to his legend." The female said confidently.

"You do that, I guess you'll be the first guinea pig." He spoke in a whisper to himself.

_She heard him. _Yet, she did not turn back, for whoever this Snake was, she would crush him.


End file.
